A Dangerous Thing
by BlooperLover
Summary: "Love..." he let out a laugh. "Such a dangerous thing..."   Implied Rumpel/Belle Snow/Charming


**A Dangerous Thing**

**Characters: Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White, and Prince Charming; mentions Belle**

**Setting: Fairy Tale **

**Rumpelstiltskin is in prison beneath Snow White and Prince Charming's castle**

**Summary: "Love…" he let out a laugh. "Such a dangerous thing…."**

**Implied Rumpel/Belle and Snow/Charming**

**A/N **

**So this is my first story! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Once Upon A Time! If I did every episode would be about Rumpelstiltskin and Mr. Gold! And Graham would still be alive!**

She walked through the cold, dark dungeon beneath the castle, searching for his cell. She needed answers. When will the curse be enacted? What exactly would the curse do? And how could her daughter, Emma, save them from this curse? And of course, there is only one person who could possibly give her these answers….. Rumpelstiltskin.

Her husband had told her not to come and speak to Rumpelstiltskin. He claims that it is much too dangerous. Rumpelstiltskin was quite frightening, but could it really hurt to simply ask him some questions? After all, there would be a set of bars between them! What could he possibly do?

Her husband is incredibly protective of her. Of course, it's only because he loves her. The thought brings a smile to her face. Prince Charming. _Her _husband! Her smile grows even broader as she walks aimlessly through the dungeons thinking of her Prince Charming.

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by an unusual laugh from behind her. She swiftly turns around to find that it is none other than Rumpelstiltskin. She is filled with both terror and excitement.

"Well, what are you doing down here, dearie?" he asked her.

"I-I had some questions for you but…. But I can't seem to remember what they were…" She had spent so much time thinking of her husband that she has forgotten why she came down here in the first place!

"So tell me dearie, what, or rather, who has caused you to forget this?" he asked her, slowly creeping closer to the bars separating the two. He wrapped his filthy fingers around the bars and stared intently at her face as if studying her. It was quite unnerving really. It was quite some time before he broke the silence. "Love…." He let out a laugh. "Such a dangerous thing…."

"W-What?" She stammered.

"That expression on your face, dearie, It is love is it not?" How did he know what she was thinking about? He was really starting to get a bit frightening.

"And why is it such a dangerous thing?" she questioned him, stepping closer to the bars.

"Love… It can build you or break you… It can be your greatest weakness yet it can also be your greatest strength…" he laughed yet again. "Awfully confusing isn't it dearie?"

"I don't think so." She told him. "I believe love is a beautiful thing not a dangerous thing. It makes you feel happy. When with the one you love all pain is erased. That is a good thing, is it not?"

Again he laughed. "Ah, but dearie love often just brings more pain!"

"And what experience have you had with love, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked him.

He was silent for a time until he finally responded with "That's none of your concern, dearie…" he backed away from the bars.

"Well, how can you be so confident that love only brings pain if you have n ever experienced love yourself?" Even in the darkness of the dungeon she noticed his face darken at her comment.

"I have experienced love dearie." He told her, stepping closer to the bars of the cell once again.

"What happened to her?" she asked him. She was quite curious as to who could have possibly loved this beast.

"I lost her…" he muttered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh…. Well, there's always a chance to get her back isn't there?" she stepped closer to the bars.

"Afraid not dearie, impossible."

"It's not impossible! If you truly love her then surely you can-"

"She's dead!" he snapped, his voice full of venom. She stepped away from the bars.

"Oh…. I-I'm sorry…." She whispered.

"Whatever for dearie?" he said, his voice much cheerier than it had been before. He let out a laugh. "It's not _your _fault! It the queen's fault…" he spat out the name his distaste for the queen obviously present. The expression on his face looked as if it was not only the queen's fault but also someone else's. Before she could ponder the subject much further she was interrupted by Rumpelstiltskin. "Well dearie, you'd best be going now. Your prince is looking for you!" Immediately after he finished his sentence, there was a voice down the hall.

"Snow? Snow, are you down here?" As Snow White looked around the corner she saw her Prince Charfming searching for her, just as Rumpelstiltskin had said. "There you are Snow! I was worried about you! " her husband told her as he walked towards her. "Come with me, Snow, we should be going." He sent a glare towards Rumpelstiltskin, took Snow's hand and began to lead her out of the dungeon. Snow spared one last glance towards Rumpelstiltskin too which she received a wink and a laugh. She left the dungeon with his words echoing in her mind. "Love… Such a dangerous thing…"


End file.
